


Devils Are A Boy's Best Friend

by seal_vitaliy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal_vitaliy/pseuds/seal_vitaliy
Summary: Гэвин получает по жопе.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Devils Are A Boy's Best Friend

Гэвин дернулся и застонал: брови болезненно сошлись на переносице, глаза закатились, а во рту стало совсем сухо от импровизированного кляпа, который в него небрежно затолкали. Игрушка в заднице снова завибрировала, посылая волны мучительного удовольствия вдоль позвоночника. Ричард, ублюдок такой, ласково погладил небольшой пульт в своей ладони, садистски-медленно добавляя интенсивность вибрации. Гэвин дернулся и тут же рухнул затылком на подушку – наручники (настоящие, блядь, а не дешевая херня из секс-шопа) сильно врезались в кожу, сведенная спазмом мышца будто окаменела, распространяя при этом по плечу и по шее сотни тысяч иголок. 

Гэвин уперся ногами в матрас, приподнимая бедра и отчаянно рыча. Мышцы расслабились, боль словно отошла на второй план, но вот ломота в районе затылка никуда не исчезла. Болезненно-красный, напряженный, истекающий мускусными каплями член качнулся, и Ричард тихо рассмеялся, совершенно довольный его беспомощным состоянием. Гэвин заорал в кляп, чувствуя, как бешено вибрирует игрушка внутри, а от самого живота и до копчика проходится сладкая дрожь удовольствия. 

Он хотел кончить – просто не мог больше терпеть. Гэвин готов был _сдохнуть_ от этого желания, настолько плохо и хорошо одновременно ему было. Его трясло, он потел за троих, вся кожа стянулась и зудела, а переполненные яйца обещали вот-вот лопнуть. Головка члена заныла от странного, извращенного удовольствия – Гэвин снова дернул бедрами, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить свое состояние. Он хотел спустить, залить всю комнату спермой и умереть, наконец, счастливым. Но лишь желание отвинтить Ричарду-сраному-андроиду голову перебарывало все остальное. 

– Все хорошо, детка? – насмешливо поинтересовался Ричард, усаживаясь на матрас и выкручивая ему сосок. Гэвин зарычал, словно разъяренное животное, и с ненавистью уставился на своего напарника. Бывшего напарника, если быть точнее, потому что после такого сраный андроид отправится в тюрьму. Хотели после своего бунта и девиации равных прав – получайте равные обязанности. А Киберлайф пусть соснет немытого хуйца со своими попытками оправдать свихнувшиеся тостеры. 

– Не смотри на меня так, Гэвин, – голос Ричарда прозвучал жестко и холодно, диод на виске замигал красным, а глаза стали совсем уж ледяными. – Если бы ты хоть иногда следил за своим языком, то не оказался бы в такой ситуации. Но я дам тебе выбор. Десять ударов ремнем или это...

Гэвин отчаянно замотал головой и вытаращил глаза. Он был согласен на детку, на малыша, на зайчика, птенчика и все то дерьмо, которое устрашающе-ласково бормотал поехавший всеми своими микросхемами андроид. Но двадцатидюймовая игрушка точно не входила в список того, на что Гэвин согласился бы даже под страхом смерти. Он не позволит приблизить этого монстра к своей заднице и будет сражаться до тех пор, пока не сдохнет!

– Жаль. Мне было интересно узнать, сколько дюймов влезет в твою дырку, – Ричард с силой провел ладонью по скользкому от выделений члену, а Гэвину показалось, будто у него вот-вот отнимутся ноги. Внутри все сжалось, а голова безвольно замоталась из стороны в сторону. Ему не хватало совсем немного: несколько движений плотно сжатых пальцев, прикосновение этих вечно надменно изогнутых губ – что угодно. Но Ричард был тем еще сукиным сыном и ждать от него поблажек не следовало. 

– Десять ударов, Гэвин. Можешь плакать и скулить, если тебе станет легче.

Гэвин ответил ему злым взглядом. Он не собирался доставлять Ричарду такое удовольствие. Он не станет плакать или умолять о пощаде – только не в этой жизни. Крутанув бедрами, уходя от нежеланных прикосновений, Гэвин попытался пнуть Ричарда в живот. Его ногу тут же перехватили и задрали вверх, не позволяя лягаться, словно норовистый жеребец; Гэвин глухо вскрикнул, когда поясницу прострелило болью – ему не двадцать лет, чтобы так выгибаться. Но Ричарду было насрать, его вообще не особо волновала человеческая анатомия и людские слабости. Этот больной ублюдок хотел получить свое извращенное удовольствие и делал для этого все. 

Гэвин же мог лишь мычать и дергаться, пока его ноги не оказались прикованы к изголовью кровати, а задница вздернута вверх. 

Ричард довольно хмыкнул, провел пальцами по шовчику на мошонке и грубо погладил покрытую редкими волосками дырку. Гэвин затрясся и захрипел – игрушка все еще была внутри него, и от этих прикосновений сдвинулась, прижимаясь прямиком к простате. 

Он чуть не сдох в эту же секунду. 

Ричард отстранился, а Гэвин крепко зажмурился, молясь, чтобы его оставили в покое.

– Какая же ты шлюшка, – прошептал Ричард, выдергивая ремень из валяющихся на полу джинсов. – Превратился в текущую сучку, умоляющую о члене. Уже не такой крутой детектив, верно? Наконец-то твой пиздливый рот заткнут, и я не слышу всей той бессмысленной чуши, которая вечно из него льется, словно из помойного ведра. Это ты виноват в том, что я стал таким. И теперь ты поплатишься за это.

Гэвин скривился, одним лишь взглядом выражая, чей по его мнению рот нужно заткнуть в первую очередь. И откуда этот чистенький андроид таких слов понахватался? _Ах да_.

Первый удар показался почти нежным. Ричард взвесил кожаный ремень в ладони, сложил его пополам и насмешливо щелкнул перед самым носом Гэвина. Сделав шаг в сторону, он опустил его на смуглую кожу, ударяя наотмашь, только пробуя свои силы и смакуя человеческий страх перед хлопком. Гэвин вздрогнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от реальной боли. Если бы Ричард захотел убить его, то запросто смог бы выпороть до смерти. Но он хотел поиграть.

Ремень со свистом рассек воздух, на этот раз оставляя на коже красный припухший след. Гэвин беспомощно зажмурился, попытался дернуть и без того натертыми запястьями, но это все равно не помогло ему избежать следующего удара. В третий раз ему показалось, что с него сдирают кожу – ягодицу обожгло реальной болью, на ней тут же налился синяк, обещающий стать насыщенно-фиолетовым через пару часов. Четвертый и пятый удары Гэвин помнил с трудом – лишь осознавал, что не сможет сидеть в ближайшую вечность. 

Ричард бил с четко вымеренным интервалом, сильно опуская ремень, не попадая им по оставленным ранее следам, не позволяя себе забыться и покалечить его. Он знал ту тонкую грань, которую не стоило переходить. Не то что бы Гэвин был благодарен ему за это: Ричард все еще оставался ненавистным садистом, долбанным ублюдком, который окажется под прессом для машин, как только Рид сможет отсюда выбраться. Диод на виске Ричарда горел голубым – он был абсолютно спокоен. 

Гэвин чувствовал себя безвольным желе, он мог лишь мотать головой и скулить, как самая настоящая сучка. Ему было плохо, так плохо! Член все еще болезненно стоял, продолжая истекать мутными остро пахнущими каплями. 

Последние удары что-то надломили внутри – его трясло, из глаз лились непроизвольные слезы, а нос заложило от соплей. Последняя полоса перечеркнула правую ягодицу, и Ричард отбросил ремень в сторону, жадно разглядывая его. Ну что за черт? Не может андроид смотреть с таким довольным собственничеством, просто не может! Гэвин хотел больше достоверности. 

– Ты бы видел себя, – Гэвин сжался под чужим чересчур внимательным и изучающим взглядом. Так смотрит лев, приметив откормленную антилопу. На несколько секунд ему стало неуютно и как-то жутковато. 

– Хочешь член? Хочешь, чтобы тебя как следует смазали и трахнули большим хером? – равнодушно спросил Ричард, снова взяв себя в руки, оглаживая покрытые темным пушком бока и сжимая влажные от пота ягодицы. Гэвин шмыгнул носом, едва не задыхаясь. Улыбнувшись совсем уж безумно, Ричард потянул слабо вибрирующую игрушку за тонкий проводок. Она выскользнула с громким влажным звуком, от которого по внутренней стороне бедер прошлась дрожь. _Это было чересчур_. Как и все, что делал с ним Ричард.

– Отвечай! – неожиданно рявкнул Ричард, и Гэвин отчаянно закивал, согласный сейчас на все, лишь бы кончить. 

– Мгм! – взвыл Рид, когда в его растраханный анус пропихнули сразу три пальца. Гэвин заорал, задергался, насколько позволяли наручники, но Ричард тут же отодвинулся и убрал руку. В его ладони оказалась прохладная смазка с каким-то ярким фруктовым запахом. Гэвин ненавидел эту отдушку, он предпочитал гели без запаха. Выдавив побольше лубриканта на ладонь, Ричард вновь скользнул в него пальцами, растягивая податливые края дырки. Гэвин закатил глаза и закашлялся, давясь собственной слюной и соплями. 

– Хороший мальчик, – растерев остатки смазки по припухшим, измученным ягодицам, Ричард выдернул из его рта обмусоленную тряпку, в которой Гэвин признал собственные трусы. Чистые, скорее всего взятые из комода, но все же... Фу. 

– Ублюдок, блядь, дай мне кончить! Не будь сукой, Ричи! – просипел Гэвин вместо того, чтобы с жадностью хватать воздух ртом. Тихо рассмеявшись, Ричард наклонился к нему и поцеловал: грубо, грязно, слюняво, как они оба любили в такие моменты. 

Игрушка зажужжала где-то рядом с бедром, но ни один из них не обратил на нее внимания. Теплые и скользкие пальцы легли на член и крепко сжались, отдрачивая в быстром ритме. Гэвину хватило всего нескольких движений: замычав в чужой рот, он кончил, заливая пальцы Ричарда и сожалея только о том, что не может как следует запачкать его хорошенькое личико. Это было бы справедливо после всего того, что Ричард тут устроил. 

Бедра конвульсивно дернулись, глаза закатились, а из горла вырвался стон, полный боли и наслаждения. Гэвину показалось, что он отключился на несколько минут. Вновь открыв глаза, он увидел, как Ричард ласково растирает ему запястье, уже лишенное браслета наручников. Ноги расслабленно вытянулись вдоль матраса, кожа на заднице болезненно пульсировала, ее щипало от пота и от проступающих синяков, но Гэвин чувствовал себя так, будто в него вставили батарейки Энерджайзер. 

Ричард ласково прикоснулся губами к содранной на запястье коже и поднялся на ноги, расстегивая штаны. Гэвин облизнулся и приподнялся на локтях, почти не ощущая усталости. Этого красавчика он предпочитал разворачивать самостоятельно. 

***

– У тебя большие проблемы, – покачал головой Ричард, аккуратно смазывая оставленные от ремня следы заживляющим гелем, найденным в аптечке. 

– С хуя? – лениво поинтересовался Гэвин, зарываясь носом в подушку. Глаза слипались, а тело мучительно-сладко пело. Ему было просто _о-ху-ен-но_. 

– Не с хуем, а с головой. Что за странный фетиш на андроидов? – нахмурился Ричард, рассматривая особенно большой синяк. Вот тут он явно переборщил.

Гэвин пробормотал что-то невнятное, явно не желая отвечать на тупые вопросы.

– Как человек я тебя совсем не устраиваю? – замерев и перестав втирать мазь, Ричард хлопнул его по плечу, заставляя вздрогнуть и поморщиться. _Вот доебался_.

– Не говори глупостей. Не устраивал бы, я съебался бы в «Рай» и подцепил всегда доступную Трейси, – пересилив себя, Гэвин приподнялся на локтях и тут же охнул. Позвоночник не говорил ему «спасибо» за все его развлечения, дырка приятно пульсировала, а вот кожу нещадно саднило от любого, даже самого слабого прикосновения. 

– Тогда к чему все эти атрибуты? – Ричард коснулся диода, купленного на Амазоне, и легко открепил его от виска. – Нормальные пары практикуют игры в доктора и пациента, в сексуальную служанку и строгого работодателя, но никак не в насильника-андроида и несчастного детектива полиции. 

– Да пошел ты, – беззлобно пробормотал Гэвин и широко зевнул, чувствуя, как сильно стянуло кожу на подбородке. По-хорошему, следовало бы сходить в душ, смыть с лица сперму Ричарда, которая засохла и начала чесаться (ублюдок снова обкончал ему всю рожу) и, наконец, завалиться смотреть какой-нибудь сериал по HBO или просто лениво пооблизывать десны своему, блядь, _бойфренду_. 

Гэвин фыркнул себе под нос. Буквально три года назад он бы дал в морду любому, кто сказал бы ему, что он станет лизаться с мужиком и кайфовать от того, как его дерут в хвост и гриву. Вероятно, этим кем-то был бы Хэнк, потому что никто в здравом уме не сказал бы такое Гэвину Риду. Если только не захотел бы лишиться всех зубов разом. Но теперь Гэвин превратился в тех самых пидоров, которых не слишком толерантно называл глиномесами. В этом не было его вины, все Ричард и его голубые сети странной и извращенной любви! 

Ричард, не подозревая за собой никакой вины, пытался дозвониться в доставку. В холодильнике снова повесилась мышь, они оба откровенно забили на походы по магазинам, устроив трах-выходные. Гэвин зевнул и потянулся: позвонки захрустели, в шее что-то щелкнуло, но спина почти перестала болеть. В тусклом свете лампы Ричард внезапно показался ему охуенно-прекрасным, будто ангел, которого Боженька скинул на Землю самым мощным поджопником. И теперь он был вынужден скитаться среди людей и тусоваться с Гэвином, который, объективно, казался не лучшей для него парой. 

Чертов Ричард. Гэвин усмехнулся, рассматривая его почти идеальную физиономию, и сполз с кровати.

– Ты выглядишь, как ангел, ходишь, как ангел, говоришь, как ангел, но я-то знаю... – крайне фальшиво пропел он, смутно припоминая старину Элвиса, и скрылся в душе под недоумевающий взгляд только закончившего разговор Ричарда. 

Даже если Ричи – дьявол, Гэвин все равно не против. Ведь он и сам не лучше. 


End file.
